apresiasi
by sampahnya asakaru
Summary: Kise berpikir, andai tidak ada internet positif, dan ponselnya bukanlah abal-abal, ia pasti bisa mereview di kolom yang sudah tersedia. (sesungguhnya fiks ini curhatan author, fanfiksi! AU de el el)


**disclaimer;** kuroko no basuke © tadaatoshi fujimaki

 **warning;** mungkin OOC, positif AU, typo bertebaran hiks, diksi hancur, jangan dibaca kalau kamu nggak suka hehehehehe, fik curhatan author, deelel.

* * *

[Dalam dunia otaku, ada banyak canag. Salah satunya adalah fanfiksi (merupakan cabang yang digunakan oleh seorang penggemar untuk menunjukkan kontribusinya dalam mengikuti suatu _anime_ atau _manga_ dengan membebaskan imajinasi menjadi suatu bentuk tulisan).Dunia penggemar ini pula memiliki banyak canag, salah satunya adalah _review._

 _Review_ merupakan suatu bentuk apresiasi dan kontribusi pembaca yang sangat dinantikan oleh setiap penulis di situs fanfiksi tercinta ini. Seprofesional apapun seorang penulis, sedewa apapun diksi yang dipakainya, dan sedramatis apapun kisah dalam ceritanya, yang disukai setiap penulis adalah sebuah _review_. Namun, _review_ yang bernilai positiflah yang diinginkan oleh setiap penulis. Lebih baik tidak perlu me _review_ jika berintensi mengejek, merendahkan atau membandingkan dengan karya orang lain.

Juga, riset membuktikan, bahwa seorang pembaca terkadang jarang meninggalkan _review_ atau hampir tidak pernah sama sekali.]

.

.

Berbagai kosakata berterbangan diotaknya, namun tak ada satupun yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Kise Ryouta tidak memiliki kegemaran dalam menulis, tetapi tengah mencoba membuat sebuah karya untuk mengapresiasi para penulis favoritnya. Ketika sederet kalimat siap ia ketik, gramatikal dan diksi benar menganggu. Pada akhirnya, percobaan pertama itu ia sia-siakan dengan menekan _close_ pada pojok kanan atas.

Kise sadar bahwa _skill_ menulisnya adalah nihil. Kosakata banyak untuk mempelajari fanfiksi dengan gaya bahasa dewa, bukan untuk menyusun teks berkalimat itu dan itu lagi. Andai kata-kata puitis yang diketahuinya tersebar dalam situs fanfiksi, mungkin dapat memicu timbulnya perang dunia fiksi kesekian kalinya.

Satu persatu dokumen dalam komputer diselami, namun tak ada yang benar-benar dibuka selain folder berjudul ' _kumpulan review lama, gak bermutu'._ Kise sendiri agak _ilfeel_ melihat rangkaian kata yang tertera pada monitor bukanlah sebuah candaan, apalagi humor garing krenyes-krenyes. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir serius, tentang bagaimana menyatukan _review_ yang dikumpulkannya selama ini. Tapi tak satu pun ide jenius menghinggapi otaknya barang sekejap, dan sepatutnya ini dijadikan ini bukti bahwa kinerja otak Kise boleh dimaki-maki oleh Kasamatsu _-senpai._

"Oh my…" ia sengaja tak meneruskan ucapannya. Bacaan dalam layar membuat matanya silau mendadak. Tab tersebut ditutup dengan seulas senyum miring. "Siapa ya yang membuat _review_ itu,"

(Mendadak Kise lupa diri.)

.

.

[Melalui _review_ terkadang pembaca dapat berkenalan atau mengenal lebih lanjut tentang sang penulis. Bahkan jika mereka teman satu kapal, tak jarang kolom _review_ menjadi tempat untuk mengayuh.

Akan tetapi, beberapa pembaca sudah mundur duluan saat menulis salam perkenalan. Mereka merasakan derajat yang berbeda antar satu sama lain. Padahal derajat manusia itu sama, tanpa pengecualian. Ketika seorang pembaca secara sengaja (menutup tab sebelum me _review)_ ataupun tidak (mengulang lagi _review_ yang gagal terkirim) maka, konsekuensinya sama saja dengan menghanguskan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kawan baru.]

.

.

Pertama kali Kise memberi _review_ itu pada sebuah cerita ber _setting_ drama. Benar-benar dipublish dalam rangkaian _review_ perfanfiksi-an, sama sekali tidak disimpan dalam _note._ Ia tak tau tatanan gaya bahasa yang benar sehingga jangan dipertanyakan bagaimana hasilnya. Jika ingin dikomentari, maka kosakata _menyedihkan_ adalah yang paling tepat untuk dikeluarkan saat itu juga.

Mula dari itu, Kise memulai aksi _review_ nya diam-diam. Memang terkesan kurang ajar. Akan tetapi, setelah kesekian kalinya kiriman _review_ nyaditolak mentah-mentah oleh server, Kise memutuskan untuk menampung _review_ nya dalam sebuah aplikasi bernama _note_ (catatan). Bukannya Kise sudah menyerah untuk berjuang lagi dan lagi, tapi ia sudah lelah dengan kartu yang providernya doyan menyaring internet, padahal kuota seembrakan.

Andai Mama memasang Wi-Fi, atau mengizinkannya ke warnet.

* * *

(Namun, Kise ingat benar kejadian itu. Kejadian yang meuluhlantahkan segala macam _review_ nya dalam kurun waktu setahun. Selain karena ia akan dihantam Mama dengan sapu, usahanya ketika begadang pun lenyap sudah.

17 November 2XXX, ponselnya jatuh dari kantong celana olahraga saat ia menaiki kendaraan umum. 18 November 2XXX, eksistensinya tak ada lagi dalam rumah orang tuanya.)

.

Awalnya Kise berpikir untuk masa bodoh dengan kejadian naas yang menimpa ponselnya. Mama tak marah sekalipun setelah adegan a la sinetron TV yang dilakoninya beberapa waktu lalu karena masalah itu. Perutnya tergelitik, Kise tak dapat menahan tawa.

Saat itu pelajaran Kagetora- _sensei,_ yang membuat pria berkepala empat itu berdehem keras ketika mendengar tawa Kise, menegurnya dari delusi lama. Ia mengetukkan spidol ke papaan tulis dengan wajah garang.

"Kise Ryouta, kerjakan ulang soal yang sudah ku jelaskan tadi."

Bocah pirang itu melongo. Dalam posisi menunduk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari berkata: "Maaf, aku belum paham benar, _sensei."_

"Keluar dari sini. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang yang tak menghargai kerja kerasku."

.

.

[Karya yang tak pernah kau apresiasi itu, akan menertawakanmu suatu hari nanti.]

.

.

 _(Ini fik jaman baheula tapi maaf baru ku_ review _sekarang.)_

 _._

Apa kata-kata seperti itu pantas ditujukan ?

Pantaskah itu ?

Tentu saja, tidak.

Kalimat sanggahan berhamburan diotak, menggoyahkan kepantasan kata 'ya'. Kata-kata itu tak memiliki unsur humor sama sekali, malah terkesan menyinggung mungkin. Padahal,

Kise sesungguhnya bermaksud untuk meneruskan _review_ nya itu dengan kata, 'whoa si anu jadi anu', blablabla 'emenjing, author-san diksinya dewa, tolong ajarin saya', blablabla dan 'keep writing'. Meski matanya mendadak silau karena ke- _alay_ -an gaya penulisannya (maaf, baru sadar), Kise masih memiliki intensi untuk mengirim kalimat itu. Serius.

Jika ia tidak ingat dua faktor: 1.) nihilnya akses internet tanpa kata ' _block'_ , 2) demo penolakan yang masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Ambivalensi. Ia ingin mengirim atau tidak sih ?

(Tawa sesak menggema di kamar kecil itu.)

.

.

[Teruntuk, seniman sastra yang kusayangi,

Halo author-san sekalian. Perkenalkan, namaku Kucing atau Kuning (bukan yang ngambang di kali). Mungkin ini melanggar _guidelines,_ tapi aku harap kalian membaca ini sebelum situs kesayangan kita mem _block_ nya.

Mungkin kalian tidak mengenalku karna aku hanya seorang _sider_ , maka dari itu, aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Maaf juga karna aku tak dapat meninggalkan jejak pada setiap karya yang kalian kirimkan.

Kalian tau ? Sesungguhnya kalian adalah penulis terbaik yang pernah ada di hatiku karena telah berkontribusi dan memberi asupan dalam situs ini. Karya kalian sungguh tak bernilai. Aku kagum sungguh, hingga tak dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan segala _vocab_ yang telah ku pelajari.

Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk memaafkanku. Karena aku bodoh, sehingga aku tidak memiliki determinasi tinggi untuk menjejakkan diri. Karena aku bodoh, aku hanya bisa berharap dapat berteman dengan mereka suatu hari nanti. Ya, hanya berharap.

Oleh karena itu, Maaf dan Terimakasih.

Dan untuk para pembaca sekalian, jangan ulangi kesalahanku. Jadilah sosok yang baik dengan mengapresiasi para penulis. Sesungguhnya review kalian sangat berharga untuk mereka.

Dari, Kucing Kuning.]

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu Kise baru mem _posting_ curhatan itu. Tanpa tending aling, baca _guidelines_ pun setengah meski memakai bahasa inggris - karena hei, bukan saatnya memusingkan diri dengan hal itu. Antusiasnya baru padam dua hari kemudian.

"Ma _, daijoubu 'ssu_." Dengan ekspresi putus asa yang konyol, Kise memelototi ponselnya. Membuka PM yang hanya diisi satu orang, author kesayangannya, orang yang Kise anggap sebagai Mama dalam dunia maya. Tidak ada _review_ sama sekali, karena surat yang dikirimnya beberapa dua hari lalu sudah dihapus oleh pihak yang bersangkutan.

[Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk memposting hal konyol itu.]

[Hueeee, mamahantubiru jahat hiks ;;;w;;; *krai*]

[Tapi, tidak apa-apa, 'kan ? Kuning-kuning ngambang di kali.]

Kise menarik poninya ke belakang. Helaan napas terbuang. Ada senyuman setengah frustasi dan setengah bangga yang tercantum dibibirnya. Ya, setengah-setengah.

[Mungkin ya. Begitu akhirnya.]

[BTW MAMA, MAKASIH BUAT ASUPANNYA. DAKU BAHAGIA SAMPAI TAK BISA MENGUNGKAPKAN DENGAN KATA-KATA. APAKAH INI YANG DISEBUT DENGAN CINTA.]

 **.**

Di tempat yang berjauhan, author ber _penname_ Hantu Biru berusaha menahan tawa dengan ekspresi khasnya karena mana mungkin ia tertawa di depan umum. Menghancurkan reputasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **writer note:**

oya, ini fanfik curhatan pertama saya di fandom ini dan di akun ini. agak galo juga sih mengingat animenya udah kelar dan sekarang nungguin ova serta kekerenan akashi. tapi semoga yang extra game-nya dijadiin season 4 hiks /berharap /gamungkin

nah, buat author semuanya, salam kenal, semoga kita bisa berteman baik teeheeee~

Btw saya punya banyak pair /batuk/ disini, yang mau diajak ngeheboh ke pm yuk /winks /berharap /gak /pergisono


End file.
